Chance Meeting
by champblaze
Summary: Summary inside


A/N...I'VE ADDED SOME BETTER DESCRIPTIONS AND CHANGED A FEW THINGS...THIS A STORY FEATURING ON MY FAVORITE CHARACTER..TIA HALIBEL...SO SIT BACK AND ENJOY

SUMMARY...TIA'S LIFE IS FILLED WITH BETRAYAL BUT A CHANCE MEETING GIVES HER A NEW LEASE ON LIFE AND THE POWER TO GET HER REVENGE

DISCLAIMER..I DONT OWN BLEACH OR MUSIC USED

* * *

_*Her touch is like...victory...Her taste like...liquid fire...She is like fine wine...savor her *_

**Chance Meeting**

_...Do you Tia Halibel take Sosuke Aizen to be your lawfully wedded Husband...Yes..._

_...Do you Sosuke Aizen take Tia Halibel to be your lawfully wedded Wife...No..._

_ ...Tia..I don't Love you Anymore..._

* * *

Tia lies in bed wondering how her life is filled with betrayal and sadness. The man she was set to marry dumped her for a another woman, "damn you sosuke" she thought. The sound of fur elise catches her attention as she reaches for her phone, "Hey..how long are you gonna mope..lets get shitfaced and fucks some guys" the caller stated. Tia turned on her side sighing, "rangiku..are you serious...drinking and fucking..don't suit me" she replies. Rangiku giggles on the phone, "come on..you need to get out..its been two months...don't let that bastard..get the better of you" she states. Tia sits up dangling her tanned legs on the cold floor, "you're right..but i'm not gonna just bang some random guy" she states, running her fingers through her messy blond hair. Rangiku whoops on the line, "alrite..i'll pick you in an hour" she giggles, hanging up. Tia tosses the phone on the bed as she goes to her drawer, she pulls out some black skinny jeans and a low cut gold top. Tia heads to bathroom turning on the shower, she strips naked climbing in the shower as the hot water runs over her tanned skin. Tia exits a few minutes later putting on a pair of red panties and matching bra over her large breasts and sexy curves, she then goes to her closet grabbing a pair of calf length black boots and a leather jacket. The door bell rang as tia came out of her room, opening the door she saw rangiku dressed in a tight outfit. Tia grabbed her purse and phone and pair headed to the biggest nightclub in town.

**#################**

_Why have you Betrayed me..._

_Hunger..._

_Need to feed..._

In a desolate graveyard the fog rolls through but a sinister aura is emanating in this graveyard. A nameless headstone starts to tremble as it cracks, alerting a couple in the graveyard. The couple reaches the headstone just as a skeletal hand punches from the ground, then a head and lastly the bone thin body of a person and the funk of centuries permeates the air. The man pulls his phone snapping a picture, "a zombie" he states but the girl stands curious, "think so" she whispers, twirling her purple locks. The skeleton turns to them revealing blood red eyes and in a flash, the skeleton knocks the guy to the ground. The girl backs away slowly but the skeleton grabs her from behind, she lets a blood curdling scream as the skeleton bites in to her neck. The girl falls to the ground dead as the skeleton sighs loudly as his body goes through a astonishing change, his muscles bulk giving him a fuller figure and his hair staighten as returns to a healthly wavy black. The figure's eyes go from blood red to shimmering steel blue and a handsome face. The man groans, running his hand spiky black hair as the figure stands over him, "sorry..i'm still hungry" the figure states, grabbing the man and latching onto his neck. The figure tosses the dead man to the ground as he starts shaking off the dirt, worms and grime, he then notices the couple's clothes and realizes his clothes a severely outdated. The figure strips the man of his blue jeans and a white short sleeve dress shirt with a black vest and collect his things. The figure strolls into the fog of the graveyard leaving the bodies of the couple to rot.

The figure strolls along the rooftops of the city, when he senses a kindred spirit, which leads him to a warehouse. The figure enters the pitch black warehouse, "now thats a nostaglic presense..its been ages" a voice echoed, giggling. The figure chuckled scanning the room, "come out then...after all..we're best buddies" he smiled, as black feathers starting to rain down. A figure emerged from the shadows with a toothy grin and glowing red eyes with orange hair, "been quite awhile...mitsuomi" he smirked, as his body into view. The man now known as mitsuomi chuckled, "same here..ichigo" he smiled, "i haven't seen you in what...300yrs maybe" ichigo asked. Mitsuomi tapped his chin, "yea seems about right...oh...i see you got married" he smiled, pointing to the ring on ichigo's finger. Ichigo chuckled kissing the ring, "yea things have changed since you were among the living...women aren't as modest..they'll spread their legs for anybody but the gal i got is different..she's a spitfire...violet eyes...small curvy body and in bed...whoo...man..." ichigo said, with a wink and whistle. Mitsuomi started laugh, "I see..well good for you..i wish lasting luck" he stated, "so tell me what happened to that human that followed you around...whats her name?" ichigo asked. Mitsuomi sighed folding his arms, "you mean...momo...she died...that part of the reason i went to sleep" he stated. Ichigo drapped an arm around his neck, "well you're back..so you here to feast or find that special someone?" he asked, "both...but if women are giving it up easily..then find a lasting love might be prove troublesome" he stated. Ichigo chuckled slapping mitsuomi's back, "Oi..rukia...we going out babe" he shouted, as a small woman dropped from the rafters. The woman wrapped an arm around ichigo's waist, "mitsuomi..this rukia..my wifey..." ichigo smirked, "Echante...Rukia" mitsuomi greeted, kissing her hand. Rukia giggled as she flicked her raven colored hair behind her ear, revealing a pair of punture marks on her neck, "charmed...mitsuomi...so you're ichigo's..big brother" she smiled. Mitsuomi chuckled drapping an arm on ichigo's shoulder, "yep..by what a century...but...he made for it with bravdo" he smiled, as they head to the local nightclub.

**################**

**[..song..Orbtial technologicque...xxx soundtrack]**

A black mustang pulled into the parking lot of the hottest nightclub in town, the doors open revealing both tia and rangiku. The music was thumping even outside as they got in line waiting to get in, the spot lights illuminated the night sky swirling. Rangiku and Tia reached the front, "ID's ladies" the bouncer stated, both flashed their Id's and the bouncer gave them their braclets. Rangiku flirted with the bouncer and ended up getting them vip passes but unknown to tia, she was being watched. Mitsuomi stood in line with ichigo and rukia, several girls swooned seeing him, due to his good looks and the fact added a pair sytlish glasses to his outfit. Mitsuomi scanned the line but all he saw was girls willing to drop their panties for a good lay, "some are only good for food and sex" he thought but when he glanced to the front of the line. Mitsuomi saw someone who peeked his interest, he saw two people one was a strawberry blonde flirting with the bouncer but the other gave him an urge. The woman stood arms crossed in line with a curvaceous figure and short messy blond hair with three braided locks but when she glanced back, if he still had a beating heart, it would've skipped a beat when he saw her inviting green eyes. Mitsuomi watched them walk into the club and a smirk crept onto to his face, "thats very interesting" he thought. Ichigo looked to where mitsuomi was staring and he cracked a smile, "so the hunt begins" he whispers.

**[...song...Combichrist...Throat full of glass]**

The club was huge with three floors and several huge dance floors, the black lights swirled illuminating the dancer's body paint while they danced on the numerous small dance stages. Tia and rangiku made their way to the second level, "come on..lets get some drinks!" rangiku shouted, heading to bar but tia pointed to the railing, "i'll be right here..get a me a blue bomeshell!" she replied. Rangiku winked making her way to the bar as tia leaned on the railing surveying the dance floor below. Tia watched guys and girls grinding, swaying to the hard pulsing music but amidst the crowd, she saw someone staring up at her. The person had shimmering blue eyes that seemed to glow in the club, "You see me" he mouthed but to tia it was like just them, "I see you" she whispered. The person raised his hand to her, "you'll be mine" he mouthed. Tia's green eyes started to dim as she gazed into his blue eyes, "I'll be yours" she mused but was shook from her musing by rangiku. Tia's eyes widen as she blinked, "something wrong?" rangiku asked, "no..just was lost in thought" tia whipsered, taking her drink. Tia scanned the crowd for the blue eyed stranger but he was gone, "just who was that guy" she thought. Mitsuomi walks to bar getting a drink, when ichigo draps an arm on his shoulder, "having...fun..I see...why so roundabout..just make her yours" he chuckled, "yea...but with this beauty...my friend..she's like fine wine...you must savor her" mitsuomi smiled, as they turned to the dancefloor with their eyes shimmering vermillion. Tia and rangiku moved up to third floor which was less crowded and had a few sofas and chairs, "here..lets get this party started" rangiku whooped, grabbing a random guy and started dancing. Tia finshed her second blue bombshell and joined rangiku on the third floor dance floor, just as a new song started.

**[song...Chain reaction...Out with a bang]**

Mitsuomi watched from the shadows on the third floor as Tia danced, "truly a rarity" he mused, sipping a vodka tonic. Tia swayed and flowed to the pulsing music, when she felt arms snake around her waist and hot breath in her ear, "looking good tonite...Tia" the figure uttered. Tia turned to a tall lanky man with an eyepatch, "Nnoitra" she hissed, "why so mean..we were all buddy buddy..not to long ago" nnoitra smirked. Tia tried to leave but Nnoitra grabbed her wrist, "leave me alone bastard...we stop knowing each other...when sosuke left me at the altar" she snapped. Nnoitra started to outright laugh, "maybe because you wouldn't put out babe" he snickered but stopped when Tia threw a drink in his face. Nnoitra stood seething as he raised his hand, backhanding tia to the ground but as he made a fist someone grabbed his hand, "its not polite to hit a Lady" a voice said. Tia looked up to see the blue eyed stranger, "him" she thought. Nnoitra struggled to free himself from the grip of Tia's savior, "if you know whats good for you...you'll leave" the savior stated, as his eyes flickered between red and blue. Nnoitora got free gasping and stumbling down the stairs, amid the laughs of the crowd.

Tia watched her savior slowly walk up extending a helping hand, "here take my hand' he smiled, helping tia to her feet. The person reached in his pocket for a handkerchief to wipe a trickle of blood on her lip, "here..are you alrite?" he asked. Tia took the handkerchief wiping her lip but never took her eyes off his blue eyes, "is something on my face?" he asked again. Tia shook her head, "No..sorry for staring...its your eyes are very alluring...oh and thank you for helping me" she stated. The man chuckled slightly, "thank you..but your eyes are truly alluring..beautful emeralds..ms.." he stated. Tia extended her hand, "thank you...I'm Tia Halibel" she greeted, "Echante..Ms Halibel..I am..Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he replies, kissing her hand. Mitsuomi smiled inwardly seeing the slight blush on Tia's face, as she backed away slightly, "again thank you" she stated, as she turned to get rangiku who was making out with a guy, "Kiss me" a voice echoed. Tia turned to mitsuomi again and his shimmering blue eyes, "do you want me?" he mouthed. Tia again felt like it was just them, "I want you" she replied, inching closer to him. Mitsuomi inched closer and closer as the music picked in tempo, "Kiss me" she mused, pressing her lips to his. The kiss at first was soft but when mitsuomi felt her warm lips on his cold lips, did the intensity pick up, their lips smashed back and forth as his tongue contacted with hers. Tia moaned softly from his touch as his hand cradled the back of her head and her hands gripped his vest. Mitsuomi was intoxicated by her kiss and soft lips, when his teeth bit into her lip. The sensation broke Tia from his hold and her pleasure to realize that, she was making out with complete stranger in the club. Tia pushed mitsuomi away slightly and promptly slapped him across the face, shocking mitsuomi as he stepped back. Mitsuomi stood frozen as Tia stormed off, grabbing rangiku who waved to her beau of the night. Mitsuomi licked his throbbing cheek to the mocking laugther of Ichigo, "ohh fiesty...better go after her...makes the chase more thrilling and the blood sweeter" he smirked. Mitsuomi licked his lips smirking as he headed downstairs, arrriving just as Tia's mustang left the parking lot, "the thrill continues" he smiled, as his eyes turned vermillion.

**################**

Tia arrived at her apartment after dropping off rangiku, who passed out as soon as she was home. Tia threw her jacket on the sofa and entered the bathroom, "that guy..his kiss.." she thought staring in the mirror. Tia stripped down to her bra and panties, climbing in bed and turning off the light but unknown to her, she was being stalked. Mitsuomi stared up at Tia's apartment building, "going to sleep my dear" he mused, walking up the side of the building with his hands in his pockets. Tia shifted in bed as mist enters through window, coalescing into mitsuomi. Mitsuomi glided to her bed and gently layed down next to her, he rested on his side with his right arm supporting his head, "tonite you will dream of me...then you will yearn for my touch...i'll take away your pain" he mused, caressing her cheek.

**Tia's Dream**

**[...song...Puscifer...Rev 20:22]**

Tia saw a familar scenario playing over again in her dreams, seeing herself walking down the aisle in a flowing white wedding gown, amid the claps of her friends. Tia reached the altar taking the hand of a young man in a tux with wavy slicked back brown hair, "sosuke" her memory stated. Tia stood trembling, "what a fool I was" she whispers, "Are you Tired of It?" a voice echoed. Tia looked around but saw no one, "Dearly Beloved...we gathered here to join in holy matrimony...Tia Halibel and Sosuke Aizen...Do you Tia take sosuke to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the pastor stated. Tia screamed no but her memory said yes, "do you sosuke take tia to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the pastor then asked. Tia knew what was coming and as if on cue, sosuke walked from the altar, taking the hand of a young woman with long seafoam green hair, "I'm sorry tia but..I can't marry you...I truly don't love you anymore" he stated. Tia dropped to her knees watching her former self tear up screaming as sosuke and her former best friend Neliel walk out of the church, "Betrayal..A truly heartless emotion...aren't you tired of being betrayed?" a voice echoed. Tia opened her eyes to find herself in her wedding dress on the floor, "take my hand" a voice softly said. Tia looked up to see alurring blue eyes, "who are you..what are you?" she whispers, "I am the cure to your problems...I can make your pain go away" the voice stated. Tia took the inviting hand and now found herself being gently lowered onto a large bed, "you can make it all go away" she whispered, as a figure hovered over her. The figure smiled, "if that is what you desire" he mused, as his hand gently rubbed her thigh. Tia felt the figure slowly opening her legs, she looked down to see vermillion eyes, not the alluring blue eyes. Tia's first impluse was to scream but a hand covered her mouth and then to try and fight him off but she was frozen in place by something inhuman. The figure took in her shock, purring in delight but was not a fan of her panicked look as he removed his hand, "don't make a sound...I won't hurt you" he mouthed. The figure noticed she still had a look of fear, "you're not human...what or who are you?" she whispered. The figure's gaze softened as his eyes return to a blue tone, shocking tia but more so when he started caressing her cheek softly, "Whatever you want me to be...you're right..i'm not human...at least not anymore...does that frighthen you?" he asked.

Tia was terrified as her dream slowly became some kind of nightmare, "he's not human but shows emotions...greed..lust..care..love" she thought, as the figure lowered his head to her chest and his hand felt her heartbeat. The figure growled softly feeling the organ throb in her chest, he then kissed her left breast, "I can see you've been betrayed...I don't do revenge but if want...I can kill the ones who betrayed you" he mused, licking her harden nipple. Tia moaned slightly whimpering, when the figure groped and kissed her other breast, "Why me?" she gasped, "Because...You Interest me" he mused. Tia's eyes widen as their lips met oncemore, he was no longer speaking but his body, hands and lips were all over her. Tia moaned into his kiss as he stroked her quivering thigh, wrapping her leg around his waist, "I don't know your name?" she moaned, "I know yours...Wanna know mine?" he whispers. Tia has no idea how they're talking but her mind is bombarred with sensations, she managed a weak nod as the figure explored her body, "Mitsuomi...Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he mused. Tia arched her back as pleasure erupted in her body, she was no virgin but his touch was nothing like anything she ever felt. Mitsuomi attacked her neck kissing and licking on the warm skin. Tia wailed in ecstasy but never noticed mitsuomi biting into her breast. Tia's world started to light causing the touching and kissing to stop, "I will return...Seek me..If you so desire" he mouthed, vanishing.

**################**

Tia awoke with a start to the sun on her face, sitting up quickly she noticed her body was covered in sweat, "that dream" she thought, going into the bathroom. Tia turned on the shower heads filling her tub with warm water, she turned to mirror looking at her reflection but something caught her gaze. Tia noticed a pair of puncture marks on her right breast, "did something bite me" she thought, getting into the tub. Tia slowly washed her body but when she reached the bite, her mind was flooded by the sensation she felt during her dream, "mitsuomi" she whispered, as she slowly started touching herself. Mitsuomi looked up from his book smirking, "so..it begins" he thought, walking to a ray of sunlight beaming down in Ichigo's warehouse. Ichigo and rukia were sleeping the day away, while mitsuomi stayed awke, he reached to the ray of light. The sun licked at his hand but snatched it away, when smoke started to billowed, "I'm still weak...before taking Tia..i'll need to get a bite to drink...but it won't compare to her taste which is like Liquid Fire" he smirked, going back to his book. Tia exited her bathroom in a light blue robe, "that man in my dream and the man at the club..it was the same name" she thought. Tia changed into some jeans and a red top, she opened her laptop and went to google, "let see...Mitsuomi Kiriyu" she whipsers, typing the name. The laptop beeps bringing up several names but one caught her interest, "Mitsuomi Kiriyu...eleventh century knight..betrayed by his kinmens and was murdered" she read but gasped remembering his words, "betrayal...a heartless emotion" his words echoed. Tia shook her head, "no...it was just a dream...but i wanna see him again" she thought.

Tia grabbed her purse and phone heading out to check on rangiku. Tia arrived at rangiku's place finding her drinking already, "hey...tia..how's things?" rangiku giggled, "are still drunk?" tia asked. Rangiku shook her head, "just a little hair of the dog" she stated, "So...I saw you kissing that guy last nite but why did you slap him...he was so hot" she added. Tia started to blush slightly, "It just some random pervert...using that fact that he helped me with nnoitra" she huffed. Rangiku started to laugh, "but you're blushing...so was he a good kisser?" she asked, "I'll admit he was a good kisser but..he was very strange...I had seen him earlier...we locked eyes and it was like...it was just us and the even stranger...I dreamt about him" tia explained. Tia shifted in her seat, "ohh..so you dreamt about him..was he sexy" rangiku giggled, "be serious...in my dream..well..it started with the wedding..then shifted to a bed with him and me but..Ran..he wasn't human...I was scared at first but he told me...he was the cure for my pain...the dream was so vivid" tia explained. Rangiku went into the kitchen, coming back with a bottle of water, "maybe you used that guy as an escape from what sosuke did..." rangiku stated, "maybe...well Ran..i need to get to work...i'll see you later" tia stated. Rangiku downed her drink, waving goodbye, "hey lets go out again" she shouted but Tia ignored her.

Tia drove to her job at the local clothing store, the day went by but tia's mind was haunted by her mysterious blue eyed stranger. The sun sunk into the night as tia neared the end of her shift, she stood folding some clothes, "excuse me ms..do have this in men's size?" a voice asked. Tia turned to the voice and her heart skipped a beat, "mitsuomi..." she whispered, "hello again...tia" he smiled. Tia shook her mind clear, "how can i help you?" she asked, "Yes..do you have this in a men's size 32" he replies, holding up a pair of black jeans. Tia took the jeans and headed back to find out as mitsuomi browsed the shirts, "how can this be real...he's here" she thought searching the clothes. Mitsuomi walked through the store picking out a new outfit, considering the one he wore belonged to a dead person, "here..you go and the dressing room is over there" a sales girl stated. Mitsuomi smiled at the blushing girl, "where's tia..." he asked, "her shift ended" she stated, "alrite thank you" he smiled. Mitsuomi entered the dressing room putting the black jeans with screen print white and black grim reaper tee, he added a black leather jacket and black harness boots, "running..again dear...but tonite you will see me" he thought.

**###############**

Tia drove through town heading home, "again..is this like fate" she thought, stopping at red light. The people crossed the street but one caught her attention, "Boo.." a voiced echoed, tia looked up to see mitsuomi, "Boo back" she mouthed. Mitsuomi smiled at he crossed, "Seek me...fulfill your desire" he mouthed, as the light turned green. Tia turned down the street he was walking on but parked when he turned down an alley. Tia got out following him, "why are following me?" a voice echoed, "I wanna know more...it can't be chance we keep meeting" tia stated. The alley was dark except for a hanging light in the center, "are you sure...you wanna know?" a voice echoed. Tia turned but saw no one but saw a black feather, "if you knew truth...would you follow me?" the voice resounded. Tia picked up the feather as a group ravens flew past her, "I just wanna see" Tia responded, "Then see me" the voice echos. Tia turns to the alley light to see mitsuomi staring back at her, "I see you" she smirked, "that you can..but will you like what you see" he smiled, approaching her. Mitsuomi inched closer and closer not taking his eyes off of her, "then show me" tia stated, "not here" he smiled. Mitsuomi took Tia in his arms, causing her to blush, "this may hurt a little" he mouthed, kissing her. Tia moaned softly as the lips smashed but was unawre of the coming danger, "I feel like i'm flying" she thought but when she opens her eyes, they were no longer in the alley but a park clear across town. Tia gasped in shock, breaking off the kiss and looking around, "how is possible...what are you" she whispers. Mitsuomi places a finger on her lips, "shh...just watch..then you will see" he smirked, pointing.

Tia looked to see a young woman with silver hair in a braid on a park bench waiting for someone, "who is she?" she asked but mitsuomi remained silent. Mitsuomi strolled towards the woman, who looked up seeing him and immediately started blushed, "whats he doing?" tia thought. Mitsuomi extended his hand to the woman, who hesitantly took it as he edged behind her, "Mitsuomi..what..." tia asked but stopped, when she saw his eyes turn red. The woman screamed in agony as mitsuomi bit into her neck, tia watched helpless as blood flowed down the woman's neck and staining her blue dress. Mitsuomi grunted and snarled as the woman's eyes widen and went blank as she fell to the ground in heap. Mitsuomi sighed in ecstasy, caressing his chest and slicking back his hair, all the while licking his lips. Tia stood trembling as she slowly backed away, "Now you know...What I am...say it" he hissed, inching forward. Tia backed away, "its not possible" she whispered, "I'd say..she would say different" he smirked, pointing back to the dead woman. Mitsuomi inched closer and closer as his eyes glowed blood red, "Tia..whats the matter..you weren't so afraid last night" he smiled. Tia gasped hitting a tree, "last night...the bite...he's a.." she whispers, "Correct...Say it" he smirked, "You're a..V..Vampire" she uttered. Mitsuomi grinned wide showing off his fangs, "exactly...you wanted to see now you know...so will accept my offer?" he asked. Tia stood in shock, "offer..what offer?" she asked, "have you forgotten...I told..I was the cure to your problems...Betrayal is a horrible thing...the man you loved and cherished..left you at the altar...your best friend whom you thought of as a sister..betrayed you...I know betrayal quite well..it can turn a trusted friend into a cruel enemy" he stated. Tia gasped wide eyed remembering the goggle search, "he was the knight" she thought, "If..i do this..what happens to me...what about my friends..can I still see them?" she asked, with clear hestitation. Mitsuomi's blood red eyes returned to its normal blue hue, "I won't lie..there is no turning back if you do accept...you can still see them...the only real change is your humanity and status in this world...You will own the Night but the Day will scorn you but in the end..I can give you the revenge you secretly want" he stated. Tia's eyes widen again, she tried to speak but couldn't, "could he...can he...take the pain away" she thought, "I can...i'll take it all away" mitsuomi mouthed, a few inches from her lips.

Tia's eyes flickered but she tilted her head to the side, "do it" she whispers, as his eyes turn blood red again. Mitsuomi kissed her lips oncemore, finally biting down on her neck as he snaked his left arm around her back. Tia screamed at first but it was replaced with pleasure, her mind wavered and her senses heighthen as she felt like they were flying. Tia's eyes flew open as she was surrounded by white in a large bed, "who are you?" she moaned, "I am yours and you are mine" he echoed. Mitsuomi extended his nail, cutting his neck as a trickle of blood started to flow, "Drink...and become one with me" he echoed. Tia weakly caressed his cheek as she licked the blood and finally latched on, causing mitsuomi to wail in ecstasy. Tia felt pure bliss as her humanity screamed and pleaded but the desire was too strong. Tia could feel her body awaken anew as she clung to him but by night's end, her humanity was gone and she would stay at his side forever. Tia awoke with a start in her own bed, "you're finally awake" a voice echoed. Tia turned to see mitsuomi sitting in a chair, "it was real" she whispered, feeling her neck and finding the marks on her neck. Mitsuomi closed his book, "yes...you are a child on the night...the day will remind you of only smoldering pain...till you become strong" he stated, lying down next to her. Mitsuomi caressed her cheek, causing her to let a desire filled hiss, "we still a few hours of daylight left...we should get better aquainted...physically" he smirked, as he threw the sheets over them.

**###############**

Sosuke Aizen stares out his office window at the sunset, when his intercom beeps, "mr aizen your wife is here..shall i send her up?" the secretary asked, Aizen turned his chair, "yes..send her up" he replies. A knock at the alerts him but when he opens it no one is there, "sosuke aizen..you're a hard man to find...took me a year to find you but then again...all i had was a name" a voice stated, chuckling. Aizen turned to see a man sitting by his desk in black jeans and a black tank undershirt, with his legs propped on the desk, "who are you and how did you get in here" sosuke asked. The man stood leaning back on the desk, "thats irrevalant...I have come to deliver a message from Tia Halibel" he stated, arms crossed. Aizen chuckled slightly, "Tia...such a naive girl...she was actually in love with me...it was a shame to do that to her but she was of no use to me...but maybe you can tell i did get married to my new wife Neliel" he stated. The man's blue eyes narrowed slightly, "I see well..you tell her yourself...right dear" he smirked, pointing. Aizen turned to see tia standing behind him, wearing black leather pants with two inch heel boots and a tight button up red shirt and a black jacket that was clearly a man's size. Tia's green eyes seemed to shimmer, "Hello sosuke...so I'm naive..well maybe but no more..my eyes are now open" she stated, inching closer. Aizen stood in a daze staring into her green eyes, "Do you want me?" she mouthed, "I want you" he replies, drawing closer. Mitsuomi pulls a pack of Kools from his pocket, "mind if I smoke?" he asked but sosuke was silent, "i'll take that as a yes...since you're so quiet" he smirked, lighting it. Tia and aizen were inches apart, "do you remeber when you left me at the altar?" she asked, "yes...you were of no use" he replies, in a daze. Tia lossens his tie and unbuttons the top of his shirt, "I thought of killing myself but that changed when I met my dearest" she smiled, tilting his head back to show mitsuomi. Mitsuomi flashes a toothy grin as he blows smoke, "sosuke do you remember when your throat was torn out" tia smiled, as her eyes turned red. Aizen gasps realizing but before he can react, tia bites into his throat with a feral snarl, chucking him to the ground. Mitsuomi chuckles as tia lunges on top of aizen and continues drinking his blood, "was revenge satisfying?" he smiled. Tia popped up licking her lips, "sweet but his blood wasn't" she stated. Mitsuomi pulled her closer, licking her cheek, "true..nasty" he says, spitting the blood on the floor. The doorknob started to jiggle, getting their attention, "The Wife" mitsuomi smiled, as the door opened.

Neliel walked into a bloody scene, "Sosuke!" she gasped, running to his dead body, "who could've done this..its like some kind of animal?" she thought, seeing the gaping wound on his throat. Neliel looked around but saw no one, "hello" she whipsers, "Hello..Nel" a voice stated. Neliel looked to see the chair turn revealing Tia, "tia..why are you here" she squeaked, "came to see sosuke and kill him" she smirked, licking her blood stained lips. Neliel gasps in shock, "you did this but how?" she stated, as tia rose from the seat, "i'm a new woman now" tia amiled, as her eyes went red. Neliel backed away slowly as tia stalked forward, "how could you Nel...you were like my sister..you betrayed me" tia hissed, "Tia..I'm so sorry but Sosuke he was so kind to me..please don't hurt me" neliel pleaded but gasps when she backs into something. Neliel glanced back to see a man with blue eyes, she tried to run but mitsuomi grabs her from behind, "ohh..you can't leave" he smirked, licking her neck. Neliel struggled in his grip but couldn't escape, "please don't hurt me" she pleaded, as tear flowed from her eyes. Tia caresses neliel's cheek, "sorry..it won't hurt...Much" she smiles, as mitsuomi bites into neliel's neck. Neliel screams in agony as Mitsuomi bites down but yells louder when tia bites the other side of her neck, her eyes widen and her fade as tia and mitsuomi drink her life away. Mitsuomi tosses neliel's lifeless body to floor, "hmm..sweet like berries but nothing like yours my love" he smiles, as they leave. Mitsuomi and Tia stand atop aizen's building, "was revenge worthwhile" he stated, holding her from behind, "Yes but it not fulfilling" she replies. Mitsuomi kisses her neck, "I see..i know how you feel...when i became like this..i had my revenge but it was lack luster..so i decided to live my life with no regrets" he stated. Tia turned to him, "then lets...the world..lets see it all...live with no regrets" she smiled, kissing him. Mitsuomi held his dearest tightly, kissing her deeply as their bodies started to vanish, "her...touch..is..like..ahh...Victory" he thought, as their bodies vanished into the night, leavng only black feathers.

A/N...THANKS FOR READING...ALSO A BIG THANKS TO..MASKEDLIAR FOR INSPIRING THIS FIC

**PEACE!**


End file.
